EoT Continued: Trumping Expectation
by Unleashed Reasoning
Summary: Training complete and once again reunited, what new powers will our heroes unleash upon their foes? And, what is the truth behind Drakken's obsession?


**A/N:** Here it is! First chapter (more like prologue) to the 2nd half of The End of Tomorrow! Hope you all find it fitting!

* * *

I grin widely, teeth glistening in the sun. I'm crouched behind a small concrete wall on a roof. In front of me in the streets below, Drakken is cackling madly. He's watching as his Bebe's fill a hover-truck with bags and bags of precious jewels and stones. Off to one side, the ground is littered with downed GJ agents. Shocked or clueless citizens are either frozen in place or running around wildly screaming.

Adrenaline rushes through my veins, and my hands automatically respond by bursting with a familiar green glow.

"Without those brats, this is like stealing candy from children!" Drakken clasps his hands behind his back. He rocks a little in entertainment, eyes dancing with an eerie glee.

"Show time." I leap over the cement wall.

I nearly whoop in excitement as I freefall six stories towards the Bebe's moving below. Three stories before I'm about to land right on top of the blond mechanical beings, a wash of plasma erupts from the soles of my feet and envelopes my whole body. I look like a falling meteor, the air filled with the roaring sound of my descent.

BOOOM!

Dirt and debris go flying! Bebe parts scatter into the air, most melted into unrecognizable blobs. Drakken shouts in alarm and ducks behind the hover-truck for cover after a rock nicks his cheek and causes a small drop of blood to trickle to his chin. There's so much dust in the air no one can see anything. However, it doesn't stop all the onlookers from screaming in alarmed terror.

When the debris stops raining down and the dust begins to settle, Drakken dares to poke his head out from behind his cover. He squints at the destruction before the entrance of the jewelry store where half of his Bebe's had met their doom.

I rise slowly, gracefully. Shaking the dirt and what not from my shoulders and hair, I walk forward and slowly step out of the nice little crater I'd created.

Drakken's eyes widen comically.

"Sh-Sh-SHEGO?!" His bewildered stare causes a satisfied smirk to cross my lips.

"Hello, Drewby. It's been a while."

He just gapes. "H-how?!" He points at the smoking hole behind me.

I inspect my fingernails a moment before brushing them casually along my collar. "I'm the shit."

My calm remark causes his face to turn an interesting shade of purple as he begins frothing at the mouth.

"When did you learn to do that?!" he finally demands, after he remembers how to speak coherently.

I shrug, dropping my hand to my side while the other rests comfortably on my hip. "Oh, just playing around doing this and that."

Spittle sprays from his lips, his anger choking off the simple capacity to form words.

I glance around at the mess. Movement catches my eye.

The Bebe's are starting to regroup.

"Oh, you've _totally_ made my day, Drewby." With a viciously excited grin, I light my hands and prepare myself for battle.

"Bebe's!" cries Drakken, looking terrified of my grinning visage.

Oh, I'd missed that look.

Preening under his fear, I launch forward and swipe my clawed fingers across a Bebe's chest. An audible hiss fills the air as the claws gouge deep melting scars into its body. It crumbles instantly.

Grin growing, I swivel around and face off against the ten remaining Bebe's.

It takes only seconds to leave them all ripped to shreds, metal bodies still smoking as I put out my plasma and turn to a gawking Drakken.

"I-Impossible!" he stutters. "Y-you've _never_ been that powerful! _NEVER_!"

I pause my advancement towards him, head cocked to the side.

I look deep into his beady eyes, forcing him to stare back.

There's something there… in the way he said that… His eyes… Why do his eyes seem so… knowing? So… old? What is it… what's in there that looks so familiar?

SMACK!

My head snaps forward and causes me to stumble.

I instinctively duck and roll, catching a glimpse of a heel that would have snapped into my spine. When I gain my feet, a fist soars towards my nose.

I sidestep the blow, swirling around in a tight spin to elbow my attacker in the back. A grunt escapes their lips as I stop my spin and plant my feet firmly. While they're trying to turn to face me, I thrust my arms forward and unleash a deadly stream of plasma from both my arms. A familiar Noh mask winks at me in the sunlight, golden eyes challenging even as the wearer retreats from my attack and lands on top of the hover-truck.

I don't even throw out a snarky comment as I dash forward and leap up onto the trailer of the hover-truck. Three throwing stars cause me to weave around in an odd semblance of a dance as I avoid their sharp points. Three more come towards me as soon as I manage to escape the previous ones. I easily dodge these as well, making my way closer to my foe who seems frustrated that she can't hit me.

Before I can reach the cab of the hover-truck, she whips out her sword and swings it expertly. I beam of purple light sweeps towards me and I'm forced to jump high into the air to avoid it. As I start to descend from my leap, she swings again… three more times. The formation is tight, leaving no room to dodge through or around.

"I dare you!" I bellow, eyes alight as the three beams surge at me.

Plasma winks to life, bleeding from my skin and roiling around my body. It's so bright, many have to turn away and cover their eyes.

I laugh wildly, eagerly watching as the two powers collide.

A booming CLAP fills the air, creating a huge gust of wind to whip around the source and blast away down the street in every direction.

The hover-truck groans, whines, and creaks as my weight crashes into it. It causes the clasp holding the cab and trailer together to snap while the top forefront of the trailer is smashed quite a bit. The jarring it creates makes the bodyguard retreat her position and take up post on the ground next to Drakken.

Both watch with bated breath, daring to hope I'd finally perished.

How much fun it is to disappoint.

Kicking the cab of the truck hard enough to send it hurtling forward and down the street a good thirty feet, I grasp both sides of the dented metal around me and haul my butt out of the metal cushion it'd sunken into. Glancing down, I smirk at the well formed indentation my ass left behind as I hop out of the ruined mess and cross my arms expectantly at the two villains.

Drakken wilts under the obvious challenge.

Before I can say anything, the bodyguard grabs Drakken and tosses him into the hover-truck to the passenger seat. Without waiting for orders, she jumps in and revs it up, swiftly escaping the scene.

Unable to hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. My laughter is loud in the silence surrounding me.

After everyone gapes for several seconds, clapping starts to sound.

My laughter fades into a content smirk. Not wanting to deal with the cops or any overly eager fans happy to see my return, I make my own break for it in the opposite direction the villains had gone.

I only get a few blocks before an idea pops into my head.

Scaling the closest and tallest building, I make my way to the roof. Standing tall with a shit eating grin and shoulders squared, I whip my arms up and slam my palms together for a thunderous CLAP.

Green plasma shoots into the air, spewing upwards and out like Old Faithful. It's easily visible for several miles in either direction.

It only lasts about thirty seconds, but even with that short amount of time, the message is clear and spreads rapidly.

Shego is back in town.

* * *

**A/N: **Mwahahahahaha! How was that for a quick intro to the new, err, 2nd half of EoT?

I didn't make it very long because I just wanted a quick hello as Shego comes roaring back into town. They don't all get to come back at the same time! Why? Because they're all at different levels in their training. Shego, having had her powers twice a lifetime, is over the basics and only has to discover new posibilities with it. Whereas the others, besides Ron, were all starting at ground zero. So, ta-da! Shego, still centerstage, gets to have her grand introduction to get the ball rolling!

Plus, I couldn't help having Shego startle Drakken by attacking his opperation single handedly and winning without a glitch. Nor could I help having her gloat over it. No, this doesn't mean she's un-beatable. It just means Drakken has to find his "boys" again and figure out a way to up the ante.

Oooo! One last thing! How did you like her Meteor like assault? And yes, six stories up because she's learned she can negate the impact by, as I tried to imply, creating a good shield/pillow of plasma with a force strong enough at her feet to allow her to land unharmed. (that doesn't mean a significantly higher fall wont kill her. she's not superman! ... just a close second mwahahahahaha ..... err, and no, she can't fly cause she isn't johnny storm.)

Questions?


End file.
